marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man Armory
| ih = | auts = | other = }} The Iron Man armory is the place where Tony Stark keeps all the versions of his Iron Man Armor. It is also where Force Works meets and stores their equipment. History Whirlwind and Dreadknight broke into the Armory and stole a microchip that Mandarin needed for a plan of his. Whirlwind broke in, stole the chip, and set the place on fire. That way Tony would not know what was stolen. Tony then doubled security. Over the next year Tony and James Rhodes would try to find out what Whirlwind and Dreadknight wanted from the armory, thinking it was a failure. Tony and James talked to Admiral Harold Younger in the Armory about Operation Prometheus. When Iron Man went off to find the Prometheus, the members of Force Works were watching from a monitor in the Armory. When they saw that Whirlwind, Dreadknight, Blacklash, and Grey Gargoyle had ambushed Iron Man, James suited up to become War Machine and Century took the team to the sunken sub. During the Ultimo crisis, Force Works met in the armory to discuss where Iron Man disappeared to, then took off in pursuit of Ultimo. After Ultimo beat them, they met back up in the armory where Iron Man and Century arrived. They realized that the robot needed to be turned off. Hawkeye told them that it was terrorizing civilians. Scarlet Witch used her powers to learn how to deactivate Ultimo. While the Mandarin used his orbiting base to take control of satellites and cause worldwide havoc, Tony Stark used the armory's laboratory cybersphere to use his deep-space armor, via neuromimetic telepresence, to mine a meteor. However, the meteor decomposed and the armor was caught when it exploded. He managed to cool himself off though, and Rhodey managed to get him out of the cybersphere. He communicated with the president, and then he went to stop the Mandarin's plot, while War Machine, under MODOK's control, launched a ship with him and Force Works to head to the Mandarin's orbiting base. Once, Stark Enterprises's new Watchman tanks destroyed Hammer Industries' competing products at a test run for the military. Tony used a virtual reality simulation in deep-space for unspecified reasons, before Dreadknight suddenly appeared and attacked him successfully. However, Spider-Woman saw no enemies from her station in the armory, and suggested that Tony abort. He refused despite her warning that everything in virtual reality was as real as him and that it could kill him. Rhodey then arrived raving about the tank's success before noticing what was going on. Shortly afterwards, Tony dropped into the armory having escaped VR before Dreadknight could attack him again. Julia and Rhodey came in and helped him as he realized that oxygen deprivation had caused him to hallucinate Dreadknight. He then specified the purpose of the virtual reality simulation: to figure out how to work the armor without solar energy. Rhodey assured him that the Mandarin wouldn't find out, but a small robotic bird hacked into the armory's computers and reported the findings to MODOK. Later, they watched Hypnotia tricking Rachel Carpenter, Julia's daughter, getting kidnapped by the Mandarin via an arcade game. Afterwards they view a transmission from Justin Hammer. Rhodey approached Tony about helping, but he was instead assigned to the task of keeping the Watchman tanks on schedule while Force Works was to look into ways of eliminating the armor's solar power dependency. Tony armored up and flew out. Shortly afterwards Rhodey monitored Tony's search for Rachel, and then viewed the Mandarin's capture of Iron Man and Rachel along with the rest of Force Works. They tried to triangulate their location, but found the location deserted so they returned to the Armory. After the Grim Reaper fighter bomber slated for delivery to the government was stolen by the Mandarin's forces, Justin Hammer testified in Congress. Angry protesters rioted outside the armory as Iron Man was notified about the situation and landed in his Hall of Armor. He entered the armory as Julia and Rhodey surveyed the situation. He brought security tapes back from the Grim Reaper's hangar. They examined the tapes, which showed the plane as being there at the time of attack. Century informs them that the plane was indeed stolen, and they tried to figure it all out. Tony told Julia to track down the Scarlet Witch, who was on vacation at the time. As the rioters keep Tony inside the Armory, he examined the tapes again, but Rhodey told him to get some rest. However, as he left he was attacked by goons hired by Justin Hammer, injured, and risking paralysis. After realizing that time is the key, he and Force Works head back to the armory and figured out that the Mandarin's henchmen used time-space distorter suits to steal the Grim Reaper. He ordered Century to remain at the armory while he, War Machine, Hawkeye, and Spider-Woman went off. Tony then headed into his Hall of Armor, suited up in his armor. They went off to get their vehicle back. Mandarin broke into the armory and constructed his own armor, but Iron Man defeated him. Eventually Tony would become reclusive and spend most of his time in the Armory with H.O.M.E.R. Category:Places Category:Technology Category:Force Works